A prior art luminaire of the above-mentioned type is disclosed in the German Patent Application publication No. DE 103 14 257 A1. The German prior art Luminaire has a reflector having a center longitudinal opening wherein a longitudinally co-extending light guide is arranged. Behind the light guide an array, and more particularly a row, of LEDs is arranged along the length of the light guide. The light emitted from the LEDs pass through the light guide. A part of the LED light is deflected by the light guide towards the surface of the reflector, and is reflected by the reflector towards a light output side of the luminaire, and the rest of the LED light is spread by the light guide towards the light output side. Thus a viewer looking at the luminaire sees a combination of LED light passing directly through the light guide, and LED light passing through the light guide and being reflected by the reflector.
The prior art luminaire has several disadvantages, among others the fixed placement of the LEDs, restricting the freedom in designing the luminaire, and the complex light guide.